


【铁奇异】NC-17|Stark要给法师换眼镜（下）

by Although2003



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Although2003/pseuds/Although2003
Summary: *ABO设定下的近视奇奇（我上瘾了*嗯这篇真的是老师点梗（奇戴着眼镜被颜♂色……懂吧？好的我知道你们都知道٩(๏ ๏)۶）算个预警吧─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ





	【铁奇异】NC-17|Stark要给法师换眼镜（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定下的近视奇奇（我上瘾了  
> *嗯这篇真的是老师点梗（奇戴着眼镜被颜♂色……懂吧？好的我知道你们都知道٩(๏ ๏)۶）  
> 算个预警吧─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ

咖啡味愈发苦涩，带有咖啡因的信息素与空中的氧分子结合，侵入Stephen的血液，与他骨子里散发出来的红茶香融合。  
“你给我口，当补偿。”Tony的鼻尖蹭过Stephen的颈窝，有点撒娇的意味。  
Tony Stark绝对是世界上性格最软绵绵的Alpha！Stephen想着，当然他也不知道，这种特权，只属于他一人。  
Stephen也不逆他的意，软着身子从Tony的身上下来。顺从地俯下头，张开口咬住内裤的边缘。Tony忍不住伸手摸摸Stephen的头，把他的头发完全揉乱。  
Omega乖巧地把内裤边缘咬住拉开往下拉动，Tony微微挺身配合他，让他顺利地脱下。半挺立的物什得到解放，Alpha的气息扑鼻而来。  
Stephen轻笑着，极其色情地吻了一下顶端，舌尖抹开透明的液体，与唾液交融。Tony的性器开始涨大，温度逐渐升高，将Stephen的眼镜氲出一片水雾。Stephen用手握住Tony的双球，舌头顺着柱身的突起的脉络舔舐过一遍，留下色情的水迹。转而架起上身把塌着腰头往下埋，将Tony的性器整根含入口中，湿热的口腔包裹住上半部分，微颤的手圈住剩余的小部分轻按。  
顶端抵住Stephen喉咙里的一块软肉，让他生理上不自觉地做出吞咽的动作，像是要将Tony吞食入腹。Tony抑制不住地哼了一声，拽紧了Stephen额前散落的发丝狠狠撞进去他的嘴。  
“唔！”Stephen喉头蠕动了一下，信息素源源不断地散发，后穴分泌出大量黏滑的液体做好迎接Alpha的准备，把浅色的平角裤都沾湿了一片。生理泪水都被强硬地撞出，顺着漂亮的侧脸滑落。Tony抬手抹去那滴眼泪，捏了捏Omega后颈的腺体，加大力度在他口中进出。  
Stephen卖力地舔弄着Tony的性器，舌尖扫过铃口，Tony只觉得被爱人舔得大脑发麻。咖啡和膻腥的味道刺激着Stephen，他双腿软得不行，作为支点的膝盖撑不住，贴合床单磨到发红，只能靠含得更深来减少Tony带来的冲击力。Stephen的身上覆盖了一层薄薄的汗水，鼻梁上出现几颗晶莹的汗珠，失去充当眼镜托架的作用，眼镜缓缓地滑落至鼻尖处，堪堪挂着。他终于不是隔着一层雾气看Tony了。  
Stephen吞吐的过程中抬眼注视Tony，像葱郁森林深处里的小鹿，一双湿漉漉的眼睛里泛着水光，纯洁无瑕，映射出各种不同的大自然，让人想要好好爱惜他。Tony咬着牙，忍住把Omega做到哭泣、做到失禁、做到求饶的欲望，用拇指拭去他镜片上的水雾，帮他把眼镜推回合适的位置。Omega隔着镜片迷茫地望着Tony，很快又将镜片蒸出一层薄薄的水汽，但Tony还能看见他的眼睛。Tony不由分说就双手按住Stephen的头，十指深陷发间，开始高速挺腰，双球撞在Stephen的下巴，蹭过他的胡子。Stephen的鼻尖埋在一小撮修剪整齐的耻毛里，嗅到Tony的味道。  
Stephen对Tony突然的动作弄得毫无防备，双手被撞到要撑着床，他跪趴在床上，被Tony顶撞着湿热的嘴，只能靠那一个地方为支撑点以防自己倒下去。双眼直直地瞪着，却只看见一片蒙雾。后穴像是因为得不到这样的对待空虚地收缩着，只能与空气缠绵，酥痒感从肠壁侵入骨脊。  
Tony低喘着用顶端半压地快速滑过Stephen的舌头，不同于后穴的软嫩，舌苔微微刺着他，有种别样的感受。顶弄的速度越来越快，Stephen知道Tony快要射了，配合地把舌头缠在柱身上，轻轻吮吸，给Tony做深喉。  
Tony揪着Stephen前额的发狠狠撞了两下他美味的嘴，最后把性器抽出来对着他的脸，意料之内的看到他惊异的神情，眼瞳都在颤动。白浊的精液喷薄而出，洒在Stephen的脸上，但不如说眼镜上更多。白色的液体附着在镜片和边缘上，一滴一滴有序地落在Stephen的脸上，粘在他的胡子上。  
Tony满意地看着自己的Omega一副没反应过来的样子，脸上还都是他的体液，膨胀的占有欲得到极大满足。白色液体滴落到Stephen的唇边，Stephen下意识地伸出舌头将其卷入口中。Tony的眼角和性器同时抽搐了一下。  
Stephen自己把眼镜摘下来，被白浊覆盖过的眼镜仍有残留。他责怪似的瞪了Tony一眼，然而满脸挂着对方的精液还做出这样的神情，实在是毫无威慑力。  
Tony笑着把Stephen拉回自己怀里，扒了他的衣服，看见他湿透了的平角裤紧紧贴合着屁股，笑着拍了拍挺翘的臀部，把他的内裤也脱了，转而把他压在身下，抬起他一条修长的腿至九十度。Omega柔软的体质加上有练瑜伽的经历让Stephen不至于被这样对待而疼哭。Tony偏头在Omega的腕骨舔一口，湿滑的触感惊得Stephen整条腿抖了抖。Tony抓紧了Omega的小腿肚，用牙印圈住了深凹下去的脚踝。  
后穴仍然得不到他想要的对待，Stephen不满地把腿收回来，抹去脸上残余的精液，怄气似的冷冷盯着Tony。Tony一直都懂他，但是，他可是在自己的易感期去跟别的Alpha工作了呢。必须要好好惩罚才是吧。  
Tony俯下身咬住Stephen的喉结，红茶的味道开始有点甜。Tony用拇指按着他的穴口，已经完全湿透了。他用两根手指草草地抽送两下，得到了Stephen的哼唧声。  
Tony压着Stephen的大腿根，把他的腿折起来，膝盖压倒胸膛两边，双臂卡在小腿根不让Stephen合腿。这使得Stephen的后穴完全暴露在Tony眼前，一开一合还能挤出水。Stephen觉得羞耻度爆表了，愤愤地用手臂挡住脸，“你要上就快点上！”  
真是，太可爱了这一句话。  
“满足你。”Tony将前端卡在穴口研磨着，粘上Omega的体液。Stephen还想再开口，结果Tony突然挺腰一插到底，肉刃破开软嫩的肠壁直达生殖腔，Stephen被这一下顶得七荤八素。想要说的话急速变调，成了高亢的呻吟，双臂下意识卡在了Tony颈间以防自己被撞上床头。  
Tony闻着变得有些甜的红茶香，压下身子轻轻扶起Stephen的背，不留情地咬破他后颈的腺体，同时开始身下缓慢的抽插。咖啡的味道注入他的体内，与红茶交融结合，Stephen紧紧地搂住Tony，胸膛贴着胸膛，喊他的名字。“Anthony……”  
“我在这。”Tony舔舐被咬破的腺体，舌头滑倒侧颈，吮出深浅不一的吻痕，在Omega的锁骨上咬出一个印记。  
Omega被薄薄的腹肌覆盖的肚子上凸起一块，那是Alpha的性器。他紧紧地勾住Alpha的腰，不满于他的速度，扭着腰想把Alpha吃得更深。  
Tony也忍得难受，本来还想让Omega适应一下的，原来是他自己多虑了。Tony撑着床开始了大力的抽插，每一下都顶到了另Omega疯狂的点，娇嫩的肠壁紧紧地吸着柱身，不想让Alpha离开。肠液随着抽插被带出，变成白色的泡沫滞留在穴口，沾湿了二人的耻毛。Stephen索求着Alpha的吻，和对方带来的安全感。主动贴上Tony的唇，追逐他的舌头，Tony毫不吝啬地回应他，咬噬他的唇瓣，舔过他的上颚。狂乱的吻带来的银丝粘湿他们的胡子，他们不会停止。  
Stephen忍不住伸手去抚慰自己早已挺立的性器，却被Tony制止。Tony大力地插着Stephen的后穴，在他耳边告诉他“我要把你操射。”  
Stephen讶异地望着他，可脑子里早已是一团浆糊，哪里还懂他的意思。他只想摸一摸自己的下身缓解过载的快感。  
醇香的咖啡和清淡的红茶拌在一起，整个房间都洋溢着Tony和Stephen的信息素。  
Omega的深处吮吸着Alpha的顶端。Tony顶开Omega的生殖腔把性器插得更深，Omega颤着身子抓紧了他的手臂，受伤的手在上面留下抓痕。  
Tony埋头吸咬Stephen的乳头，舌尖绕着粉色的乳晕打转，把那里变成鲜红色。“你说要是以后有孩子了，我是不是可以吸到奶？”Tony含糊地问。  
“嗯……”孩子？钢铁侠想跟我生孩子？职责不允许。潜意识还在思考的Stephen晃晃脑袋不知道想表达什么，性器抵着Tony的小腹摩擦缓解酥痒感，膨胀的快感直流神经，想要射的欲望包裹大脑。  
Tony故意放慢了抽插速度，低声地询问他“你要不要和我住？嗯？”  
快感突然被打断，理智被强行拉回。“不……圣所很重要……”Stephen咬着能红得能滴出血的唇，压制蚀骨的快感表示拒绝。  
算了，操一顿再说。Tony不想给Stephen回应，双手按着他的腰就开始操弄，想要把他整个从里面操开，把他的屁股操熟，操得他乖乖听话就最好不过了。  
Stephen突然被撞到像浮在空中，整个人都感觉是悬着的。不真实的感觉让他抓紧了Tony的小臂，指甲镶入皮肤。  
再一次被Tony抵到生殖腔深处的同时，Stephen射出来了，稀薄的液体喷在Tony的腹肌上，顺着凸起静脉血管下流，达到他们交合的地方。  
“你别想跑了。”Tony卡着Stephen的腰窝，把灼热的液体释放在Omega的生殖腔，射到子宫里。  
Omega失了智似的，情迷意乱地点头，发丝散落在雪白的枕头上。  
Alpha把性器抽出来，发出了淫靡的声音，白色的精液缓缓流出。  
“你过来和我住。”  
“不。”  
“你画个传送门让我可以直接到圣所。”  
“……好。”  
“你饿吗？”  
Stephen摇摇头。  
“那你好好休息。”  
Stephen打了个响指把二人清理干净。  
“你要赔我眼镜。”  
魔法，真好使。  
“我要给你定制一副独一无二的。”  
Tony按住Stephen额前的碎发，轻轻地烙下一吻。  
红茶的味道里混着咖啡的香气。


End file.
